The adoption rate of phones with video communication capability has been slow due in part to privacy concerns and further due to the complex setup and operations of a video call with webcams and videophones. Some consumers do not want to be seen at times when it may be inconvenient or undesirable. For instance, a consumer may not want to engage in a video conference call with strangers or while engaged in activities that are normally considered private.